Harry Smith's Time Management
Harry Smith's Time Management is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in January 2016. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith's alarm clock ringing at half past seven. He doesn't even flinch, so Grace Smith enters and throws his duvet off, yelling that he will be late for school. He farts and goes back to sleep as soon as she leaves. Later, Harry goes downstairs for breakfast wearing a sweaty Murderers t-shirt. Grace moans due to this while Liam Smith can't find any clean pairs of pants. Harry overfills a bowl with the rest of the Tweety Sweets in the house. James Smith squeals over running late and not being able to have any breakfast; the two boys fight each other, knocking the whole table over! Liam rages over yet another chaotic morning, however he has a plan to stop it once and for all. He announces that starting from tomorrow, the family will begin a time management programme - a strict timetable will rule Harry's life! He screams with fury. The next day, Liam wakes Harry up at 7am with a rusty trombone. Once everybody is downstairs Liam hands out timetables; much to Harry's horror, he now only has ten minutes to play video games! James cries over only being allowed five minutes watching Fancy Hippos. Liam forces them to get on with eating their breakfast. Harry gets hiccups from scoffing his Tweety Sweets in 30 seconds. Liam carries on bossing him around; due to the rush he ends up putting a Pauline and her Prancing Petunias wallet in his schoolbag instead of his Eyephone. He also trips from tying his shoelaces together. On the way to school, Liam drives beside Harry and James in the RustBucket 2000, blaring a will.i.steal CD whenever they start dawdling. They end up sprinting the rest of the way, with Harry almost getting run over by Claymore Cameron's fat scooter. For the first time in history the pair arrive at school before the nerds do. Back at home, Harry rages over everybody in his class laughing at him for pulling the mushy drippy wallet out of his schoolbag. James is hogging the TV to watch Fancy Hippos, so Harry puts fart putty down his pants - he leaps up squealing. Harry switches the channel to Smash TV. However, Liam announces that TV time is over already, then he locks Harry in the boiler room until he finishes a huge pile of homework, with only sloppy coleslaw for dinner. After sucking it up and finishing the work, it is eight o'clock - bedtime according to the new timetable! In bed, Harry groans over how much his life has been ruined in just one day. He decides to go to the drastic measure of organising his own time management programme. He logs onto the computer downstairs to type new timetables into Macrohard Word and print them out. He wakes up James with a big fart, then he explains his plan to boss Grace and Liam around by means of a ridiculous new timetable that will make them realise that time management isn't such a good idea after all. Luckily, missing Fancy Hippos is enough to convince James to go along with this. Harry alters all the alarm clocks in the house, then he texts Morten Larsen who agrees to help him out with the plan. The next morning, all the alarms ring to awaken the family. Once they are downstairs, Grace and Liam notice it is 5am! Harry and James enthusiastically explain how much they love time management and really want to do it properly, handing out the new timetables. The first thing on them is a morning run to Kilallt and back! Grace, Liam and James start running while Harry sees Morten arriving in a giant wheeled bin he pulls along by hooking onto objects with his fishing rod and reeling in. Harry hitches a ride in the bin, bringing up the rear until the family pass Whoopie-Whoppie. Morten guides the bin down a hill - the pair let out big farts to zoom back to Harry's house as quickly as possible, laughing on their way. The others return home at 5:30am. Harry forces them into the kitchen for an express breakfast, which is stuff from the bottom of Demon's cage mixed with cold tea. They are also rushed to get dressed - Grace and Liam put their clothes on inside out and back to front. Even though it is 5:45, Harry commands Liam to leave for work and go green by riding his old tricycle instead of driving there in the RustBucket 2000. That evening Grace and Liam watch What's the Point? on TV before Harry switches it off. He shoves them into the boiler room until they finish sorting out an enormous stack of bills. Meanwhile James catches up on Fancy Hippos, and Harry gets his daily gaming fix by playing online battles with his friends on Fatoon. He yells with joy. The next morning, everyone has overslept as usual. Harry trudges downstairs holding a timetable and stopwatch. Liam rages, eats the timetable whole and kicks the stopwatch out the window; it lands in a dog poop bin. Liam searches for a clean pair of pants while Grace is confused over how all the coffee in the house has suddenly disappeared. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes